Various designs have been developed in the past in providing a number of spectrum analyzers to meet different requirements. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,060 to Bor-Uei Chen relates to a laser-driven and optical RF spectrum analyzer of one-piece slab-like construction and L-shaped configuration. The analyzer is generally comprised of waveguide means integrally formed on the upper exposed portion thereof. A diffraction grating of conventional design is located at the intersection between the leg portions of the L-shaped analyzer. A beam focusing lens is also formed in the waveguide between the wave transducer means and the detector array means. The lens serves to focus the diffracted and optically deflected beam on the detector array means for analysis thereby. U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,179 to John Lee et al. concerns an optical signal processor of integrated construction for diffracting light waves by way of intercepting magnetostatic waves. The processor is generally made up of optical signal input prism means, surface waveguide means and optical signal output prism means. The species of FIG. 1 is considered pertinent and is provided with spaced input/output prism means for coupling/decoupling a collimated optical beam to the waveguide means for enabling diffraction thereof. An appropriate strip-line antenna means is formed in the waveguide means and arranged between the input/output prism means. The antenna means is connected to signal detection means such that when the detection means receives a signal to be analyzed, the antenna means in response to the signal generates a magnetostatic wave for modulating the optical beam. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,661 to Y Handa relates to an integrated optical device. The species of FIG. 21 is deemed pertinent and is generally made up of a combined channel-like optical waveguide and diffraction means and a slab-like surface optical waveguide means. The waveguide means is provided with wave transducer means for generating a surface acoustic wave (SAW) in response to an electrical signal input to be analyzed. A light beam source is connected to the combined waveguide and diffraction means such that the diffracted and collimated beam is intercepted and modulated by the SAW so as to deflect same and enable analysis thereof. However, none of the aforediscussed references whether taken alone or in any combination suggest the improved laser-driven compact optical RF spectrum remotely analyzer of slab-like block construction and simplified design that incorporates an enhanced diffraction grating means of unique design as formed in the optical surface waveguide means thereof. The grating means causes the formation of a novel expanded and diffracted laser beam of enlarged diametrical extent than heretofore possible and with the expanded beam advantageously converging without requiring a focusing lens. At the same time the diffracted beam is modulated and deflected in response to a surface acoustic wave of a novel combined signal detection and arcuate-shaped transducer (CSD/AT) means of the analyzer as the result of a detected signal so that the deflected beam may be analyzed for determining the frequency distribution and intensity of the detected signal.